


Have You Seen My Heart?

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: Random Prompts, Multiple Fandoms [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, have you seen the…? <i>Oh</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Seen My Heart?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaingrahamcr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaingrahamcr/gifts).



> Prompted by captaingrahamcr; originally posted on tumblr last month. I had fun writing this!

"Hey, have you seen the...? _Oh_." Rose blinked, wondering what this stranger was doing in the back room. She stared at the man, casually tipping his chair back, feet propped up the table, face half-hidden behind a book so the only thing noticeable about him were his thick-framed spectacles and tuft of brown hair. _Oh_ , she thought, when he put the book down and stared at her with wide eyes the colour of chocolate. Her breath hitched and she licked her lips, unable to recall what she was looking for anymore.

"You must be Rose Tyler!" he exclaimed, hopping off his seat, flinching when the chair crashed down from its tethered position. "Sorry about that," he grinned, sheepishly.

Nonplussed, she asked, "Sorry, who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," he said, as if it were obvious. When she didn't react, he went on, "Err, well, not yet, I suppose. James Mott, is my name, I'm Wilf's grandson?" he ended, hesitantly.

This time she recognised the name and couldn't believe she'd been checking out her boss' grandchild. He was a skinny man, only a couple of years older than her, she assumed, wrapped up in a tight, blue suit. "Of course, Doc- um, James, Mr M-"

He interrupted her. "James will do. I'd prefer Doctor," he smiled, just a bit cheekily.

"It's a bit strange," she admitted, "but has a nice ring to it."

"I always thought so."

And, just like that, he was the Doctor. But… "So, how'd you know my name, anyway?"

"Oh, granddad talked to me about you in our weekly calls," he said casually. "Says he's never met anyone who can keep the shop in tiptop shape."

Rose felt her face heat up, thinking for a minute that he was making fun of her. After all, she was just a shop girl, and he was a soon-to-be doctor! However, with the earnest look on his face, she couldn't help but return the smile. "Wilf's amazing. I love this shop with all its history and bits and bobs. Never thought I would be into antiques, but there's a story for everything in here."

The Doctor nodded eagerly. "Oh yes! I loved coming to this shop to help whenever I could. In fact, I almost didn't leave for uni because I wanted to stay so badly. 'Course granddad would have none of that."

She laughed. "Well, I wouldn't have blamed you. I didn't even finish my A-levels for a much poorer excuse." Why she admitted this, she wasn't sure, but was surprised when he responded in kind.

"Boyfriend?" he guessed. At her nod, he went on, "That might have been my second reason for almost skipping out. Girlfriend," he corrected himself, the tips of his ears reddening, "I had a girlfriend here whom I would have stayed for. Turned out she wouldn't stay for me." He shrugged.

"So what's it like?"

"Boring, for the most part," he confessed, "but there's so much to learn, I'm willing to give it a chance." He winked. "You don't want to hear about my classes, Rose Tyler, I'd much rather learn about you."

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Which came to a pause when Rose exclaimed, "Oh! I just remembered what I came back here for."

"And here I thought it was for my company," the Doctor teased.

When they went back to the front of the store, Wilf's mischievous face suggested it might have just been at that.


End file.
